<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rumor by NedMalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108610">The Rumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone'>NedMalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawlhalla (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caspian and Jiro are the Tricksters(tm), Everybody has a say but nobody does very much, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They all like gossip okay, This was just a prank bro, you'd do too if you were stuck in this weird warrior heaven, ça tourne mal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GO TO CHAPTER 2 FOR THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION</p>
<p>Caspian et Jiro prank les autres, ça tourne mal. </p>
<p>There is a rumor that is going on. Nobody can tell the truth from the lies now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Jiro (Brawlhalla)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La rumeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Valhalla bouillonnait à en faire s’évaporer les nuages. Lui, déjà ruche insatiable et vrombissante, devint pire : une machine qu’on ne peut plus arrêter. L’engin crachote, les boulons s’échauffent et les engrenages broient, mais que broient-ils ? Ils broient du vent, des on-dit, des mots sans substances. Tout cette émulation pour de simples syllabes accolées et racoleuses. Les mots sont sont dans toutes les bouches, tous les esprits, à chaque instant ils sont ressassés, décortiqués, réassemblés par des dizaines de psychés, tant et si bien qu’ils prennent des tournures chimériques, se décrédibilisent ou s’alourdissent de détails dépendant de la langue qui les manie.<br/>

La rumeur est fourbe, elle grossit en roulant sur les pavés, s’introduit dans les cahutes, elle s’engraisse quand l’on se rassemble et devient fumée poisseuse quand on se sépare. On ne peut empêcher les guerriers de la nourrir. Les « ah, au fait, tu as entendu … » s’entrechoquent. Chacun raconte ce que tout le monde connaît déjà par cœur avec un entrain renouvelé, les faits se mélangent et se tordent en onirismes. Et quand tout ce fatras verbeux devient trop incohérent, on se rappelle la source de ces bavardages : le forgeron austère, Ulgrim.<br/>

Des curieux se pressent chaque jours à son atelier. Ils l’empêchent de travailler, ils le savent bien, mais ils sont affamés de potins, et Ulgrim regrette d’avoir de si bons yeux à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle tête s’amène de par l’entrebâillement de sa porte. Lorsque Zariel fit « accidentellement » tomber le marteau fétiche d’Ulgrim dans du métal en fusion, le forgeron craque. Il fait réunir tous les intéressés, tous les amateurs de racontars dans son second atelier un peu à l’écart du groupement de cahutes qui leur sert de village, et c’est une mer de fer de lance, d’armures colorées, de tricornes et de sabre devant lui. Il aperçoit même des casques de Valkyrie (qui malgré leur air hautain sont tout aussi friandes des nouvelles des guerriers que n’importe qui). Après s’être assuré que tout le monde était bien arrivé, il répète les mots qu’il a prononcés il y’a quelques temps (peut-être deux ou trois jours, il essayait encore de mettre au point une horloge capable de comprendre les sautes d’humeur du Valhalla) :<br/>

-Puisque vous êtes tous là pour vous mêler de tout sauf de vos propres affaires, autant mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Et que ce soit clair, si je revois un seul d’entre vous à fouiner près de ma forge à demander des précisions sur le « contexte météorologique » de ce soir-là, je vous jure qu’il fera partie intégrante de ma nouvelle armure, compris ? Bien, on dirait qu’on est tous sur la même longueur d’onde, pour une fois… Enfin bref, ouvrez bien vos oreilles parce que je le répéterais pas.  La dernière fois, quand je rangeai mon matériel dans le cagibi, vous savez, le matériel que vous êtes en train de saboter en restant ici ?<br/>

Il jeta un regard noir à Scarlett, qui reposa la petite faux articulée en bronze qu’elle avait prise sur l’étagère avec un sourire apologétique.<br/>

-Quand je rangeai mon précieux, extrêmement rare et utile matériel, j’ai vu Caspian sortir du repaire de Jiro. Ils se sont arrêtés sur le seuil, et il y’a de très grandes chances que ce foutu voleur l’ait embrassé sur la joue.<br/>

Aussitôt le tumulte reprit, un florilège de « oui, mais… » de « c’est évident ! » et de « pas du tout, c’est un amalgame ! » qu’Ulgrim interrompit bien vite.<br/>

-J’ai des yeux très fonctionnels, si c’est ce que vous demandez. Quant à savoir si ces deux-là se bécotent en secret, laissez-moi vous dire que j’m’en fiche pas mal. Maintenant, FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX !<br/>

Personne n’eut rien à redire, mais tout le monde grogna tout de même, pour la forme. Ulgrim hausse les épaules, son travail est fait et il fait promptement virer tous ces importuns hors de son atelier avant qu’ils n’y mettent le feu par accident, en fulminant et tapant du pied pour calmer ses pauvres nerfs mis à rude épreuve.<br/>

Les murmures continuèrent de se répandre, bien sûr. Ils s’étaient multipliés pendant des jours alors qu’ils n’avaient pas plus de consistance qu’une brise, ils n’allaient pas arrêter leur contamination le jour où on leur donne enfin de la matière ! Les guerriers ne remarquèrent pas l’ombre violette adossée au mur qui s’évanouie dans la nuit une fois qu’ils furent rassasiés de potins, comme ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus les sourires en coin qu’arborèrent au prochain lever du jour les deux guerriers cibles de tant de commérages. Enfin, pour être juste, ils les remarquèrent, bavèrent même si les implications de ces rictus coordonnés sans en comprendre le sens. Ils ne se doutaient pas des stratagèmes qui se déployaient dans leurs dos.<br/>

Durant les temps suivants, Jiro et Caspian rendirent fous les habitants du Valhalla. C’est à croire qu’ils le font exprès.<br/>

Ils semblent s’éviter, s’ignorer là où on voudrait les voir se rapprocher, mettent de la distance là où on meurt d’envie de les voir se toucher. Quand ils se croisent, un demi-sourire jeté à la va-vite enflamme les foules de curieux, un frôlement du gant de Caspian sur l’épaule de Jiro recommence les débats. Lors d’une discussion durant le banquet clôturant les « journées » au Valhalla, Lucien s’énerve :<br/>

-C’est des fadaises tout ça ! Il n’y a pas l’once d’un amour, même naissant, entre eux ! Croyez-en mon expérience, lorsqu’on aime on ne peut plus se séparer de son aimé.e. C’est biologique, on y peut rien, la passion, surtout nouvelle, ne se maîtrise pas ! Et ça crève les yeux que ces deux-là ne passent pas tout leur temps ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Ulgrim a vu, conclut-il en se resservant une choppe, mais il s’est trompé dans ses affirmations.<br/>

L’argumentation bancale du bandit fait exploser de rire Diana de l’autre côté de la table, où elle manque de tomber de son tabouret, mais c’est bien la seule à prendre le sujet à la légère. Les contre-attaques sont nombreuses, justes et bien argumentées, mais on peut en dire autant des avis allant dans le sens de Lucien. Les voix se confondent en balbutiements, on invente ce que personne n’a vu, les faits perdent de leur sens et deviennent aussi abscons que possible, avant qu’un nouveau geste du ninja vers le voleur remette tout en ébullition. Après tout, le temps semble parfois long entre les banquets et les tournois, et les guerriers de tous âges apprécient cette distraction qui tombe à point nommé.<br/>

Une distraction…<br/>

Et puis, tout fait sens.  Les têtes se tournent vers les aiguilles faites d’un métal inconnu qui gravitent au-dessus de l’arène principale. D’habitude, personne n’y accorde beaucoup d’attention parce qu’elle est détraquée par les origines toujours plus différentes des guerriers qui reposent au sein du Valhala. Elle se cale parfois sur les heures indéchiffrables du monde de Vraxx, ou bien sur les langueurs infinies du monde de Ragnir et Ember, ou encore s’affole en tic-tac désordonnés sous l’emprise du monde de Scarlett. C’est à cette horloge que l’on doit les jours irréguliers et imprévisibles, tantôt court comme un souffle ou long comme une saison. Mais en temps normal (c’est-à-dire quand les guerriers n’étaient pas occupés à stalker deux des leurs), les Valhalliens tournent la tête de temps en temps vers cette machine folle, puisque non contente de donner l’heure, elle indique aussi les débuts et fins des tournois, qui peuvent commencer à n’importe quel moment, eux aussi soumis aux caprices du Temps toujours instable.<br/>

Sous les yeux écarquillés d’une bonne douzaine de guerriers, la 5e aiguille avança d’un cran sur le cadran. Si elle avait eu une voix, elle leur aurait dit qu’ils étaient sacrément en retard. Et pour cause, le tournoi finissait … bientôt. Très bientôt. L’évènement que tous attendaient avec impatience, car il donnait la possibilité à n’importe lequel de ces habitants d’être déclarés roi ou reine du Valhalla aussi bien en solo qu’en équipe, l’événement qui pouvait mettre plusieurs années avant de se reproduire … allait se terminer. Et bon nombre de guerriers n’apparaissaient même pas sur le tableau.<br/>

Il y eut une cavalcade partout dans la salle, des guerriers qui remettaient leurs armures, d’autres qui agrippaient leurs armes et s’enfuyaient aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettait, éberluant ceux qui, encore attablés, n’avaient pas compris. Ils coururent, leurs armes cliquetant dans leur dos, et ils essayèrent désespérément de remettre de l’ordre dans leurs esprits. Combien de match avaient-ils disputés ? Leurs parties amicales leur revinrent en tête, mais ces victoires et défaites-là ne comptaient pas durant les tournois.<br/>

Les premiers arrivèrent enfin devant l’arène. Les portes tournèrent sur leur gonds, heureuses de retrouver leurs enfants perdu.e.s. Les retardataires purent voir en direct Jiro arracher la faux de Nix (l’une des seuls à n’avoir eu aucun intérêt dans les débats récents) avec la sienne et l’expédier hors de la carte, où elle fut rejointe par Orion, éjecté quant à lui par un uppercut de Caspian.<br/>

A ce moment, l’horloge sonna la fin du Tournoi. La salle explosa en trompettes et sons de cors, sous le consternèrent quasi-général. Jiro et Caspian avaient gagné le tournoi.<br/>

-Espèce de … murmura Cross, immédiatement reprit par plusieurs autres.<br/>

-Vous avez triché !<br/>

-C’est pas juste !<br/>

-C’est un stratagème !<br/>

-Exactement, reprit Caspian, stratagème. Qui a dit que la stratégie ne faisait pas partie du Tournoi ?<br/>

Il envoya un sourire éclatant aux consternés, et leur aurait bien lancé une rose ou deux -raillerie ultime- si Jiro ne lui avait pas lancé un regard de reproche.<br/>

-On ne peut jamais s’amuser avec toi … soupira Caspian sans jamais se départir de son sourire, qui trouva rapidement un écho sur le visage de Jiro.<br/>

-Mais du coup, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? demanda quelqu’un.<br/>
La foule dut se contenter d’un éclat de rire de Caspian et un haussement de sourcil de Jiro. Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparus, en laissant derrière eux une traînée violette. </p>
<p>*****<br/>*

Quelques temps plus tard, Cassidy tomba sur la forme enlacée des deux arnaqueurs, endormis l’un dans les bras de l’autre au bord d’une rivière qui serpentait dans la paume du Valhalla. Elle médita un petit instant sur toutes les possibilités qui s’offraient à elle en termes de bonne blague. Elle n’avait pas été impactée par leur petite supercherie, et avait fait un score honorable au Tournoi, mais elle se souvint du du cri de rage que Mirage avait poussé en voyant son score minable, et décida que même s’ils ne lui avait rien fait, ils méritaient une petite leçon en matière de farce.<br/>

Elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mutin, et attrapa son lasso.<br/>

Jiro et Caspian mirent deux levers de soleil avant de pouvoir se détacher de l’arbre auquel Cassidy les avait ligoté, et en toute honnêteté cela ne les aurait pas dérangés si seulement Wu Shang ne les avait pas trouvé et profité de leur situation précaire pour leur faire la morale sur le fait de triompher sans gloire, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.<br/>
Les regards et petits rires qu’ils reçurent en se rendant dans la Grande Salle après ça leur apprirent que 1) leur relation n’était plus un secret pour personne et 2) ils avaient intérêt à bien s’entraîner pour le prochain Tournoi, car personne n’allait leur faire de cadeau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rumor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, thank you for clicking on this chapter ! English isn't my first language, forgive my clumsiness... Enjoy !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Valhalla was seething like the clouds evaporating. It, already an insatiable and roaring hive, grew worse: a machine that cannot be stopped. The machine spits, the bolts heat up and the gears grind, but what are they grinding? They crush the wind, hearsays, words without substance. All this emulation for simple syllables joined together. Words are in every mouths, every minds, at every moment they are rehashed, dissected, reassembled by dozens of psyches, so much and so badly that they take chimerical turns, discredit themselves or become burdened with dependent details of the tongue that wields them.</p>
<p>The rumor is deceitful, it grows as it rolls on cobblestones, creeps into huts, it grows fat when they get together and becomes sticky smoke when they separate. You can't stop the warriors from feeding her. The "ah, by the way, have you heard ..." collide with each other. Each inhabitant tells what everyone already knows by heart with a renewed enthusiasm, the facts mix and twist into dreams. And when all that wordy jumble gets too incoherent, one remembers the source of that gossip: the austere blacksmith, Ulgrim.</p>
<p>Curious people flock to his workshop every day. They prevent him from working, they know it well, but they are hungry for gossip, and Ulgrim regrets having such good eyes every time a new face pops in through his doorway. When Zariel “accidentally” drops Ulgrim’s Lucky Hammer into molten metal, the blacksmith breakdowns. He brings together all those interested, all fans of gossip in his second workshop a little away from the grouping of huts that serves as their village, and it is a sea of spearheads, colored armor, tricorns and saber in front of him. He even spots Valkyrie helmets (who despite their haughty looks are just as fond of news of the Warriors as anyone). After making sure everyone had arrived safely, he repeated the words he said some time ago (maybe two or three days he was still trying to put together a clock that could understand the mood swings of Valhalla):</p>
<p>-Since you are all here to mind everything but your own business, you might as well get things straight once and for all. And let's be clear, if I see a single one of you snooping around my forge asking for clarification on that night's "weather ", I swear I’ll make them be an integral part of my new armor, understood ? Well, it looks like we're all on the same page for once ... Anyway, open your ears wide because I won't repeat it. The last time, when I was putting my stuff in the locker, you know, the stuff you're sabotaging by staying here?</p>
<p>He glared at Scarlett, who put the small bronze hinged scythe she had taken off the shelf with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>-When I was putting away my precious, extremely rare and useful material, I saw Caspian come out of Jiro's lair. They stopped on the doorstep, and there's a very good chance that bloody thief kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>Immediately the tumult resumed, an anthology of "yes, but ..." of "it's obvious! "And" not at all, it's an amalgamation!” which Ulgrim quickly interrupted.</p>
<p>- I have very functional eyes, if that's what you're asking. As to whether these two are secretly dating, let me tell you, I don't care. Now, LEAVE ME TO PEACE!</p>
<p>No one had any complaints, but everyone groaned nonetheless. Ulgrim shrugs his shoulders, his job is done, and he promptly kicks all those unwelcome out of his workshop before they accidentally set it on fire, ranting and stamping his foot to calm his strained poor nerves.</p>
<p>The whispers continued to spread, of course. They had been multiplying for days when they had no more consistency than a breeze, they were not going to stop their contamination when they were finally given material! The Warriors didn't notice the purple shadow leaning against the wall that vanished into the night once they were sated with gossip, nor did they notice the smirks the two warriors targeted of so much gossip had the next day. Eventually they noticed those small smiles, they drooled before the implications of those coordinated smirks without understanding their meaning. They had no idea of the stratagems that has been deployed behind their backs.</p>
<p>During the following times, Jiro and Caspian drove the inhabitants of Valhalla mad. It is as if they are doing it on purpose.</p>
<p>They seem to avoid each other, ignore each other where we would like to see them approach, put a distance where others are dying to see them touch. When they pass each other, a hasty half-smile ignites the curious crowds, a brush of Caspian's glove on Jiro's shoulder resumes the debate. During a discussion during the banquet closing the "days" at Valhalla, Lucien gets angry:</p>
<p>-That's all nonsense! There is not an ounce of love, even a dawn, between them! Believe my experience, when you love you cannot be separated from your loved one. It's organic, there's nothing we can do about it, passion, especially new, cannot be mastered! And it's eye-popping that these two don't spend all their time together. I don't know what Ulgrim saw, he concluded, pouring himself a glass again, but he was wrong in his statements. The bandit’s shaky argument causes Diana to burst into laughter across the table, where she almost fell off her stool, but she’s the only one to take the matter lightly. The counter-attacks are numerous, fair and well argued, but the same can be said of opinions going in the direction of Lucien. The voices begin to merge, we invent what no one has seen, the facts lose their meaning and become as obscure as possible, before a new gesture from the ninja towards the thief brings everything back to life. After all, the time sometimes seems long between banquets and tournaments, and warriors of all ages appreciate this timely distraction.</p>
<p>A distraction…</p>
<p>And then, it all makes sense. Heads turn to the clock made of an unknown metal that hover above the main arena. Usually no one pays much attention to it because it is hackneyed by the increasingly different origins of the warriors who rest within the Valhala. Sometimes it wedges in the indecipherable hours of Vraxx's world, or the endless languor of Ragnir and Ember's world, or even goes into disorder with a disorderly ticking under the grip of Scarlett's world. It is because of this clock that Valhalla’s inhabitants owe the irregular and unpredictable days, sometimes short as a breath or long as a season. But in normal times (that is to say when the warriors were not busy stalking two of theirs), the Valhallians turn their heads from time to time towards this mad machine, since it does not only tells the time, it also indicates the beginnings and ends of tournaments, which can start at any time, also subject to the whims of the always unstable weather.</p>
<p>Under the wide-eyed eyes of a dozen or so warriors, the 5th hand stepped up a notch on the dial. If it had had a voice, it would have told them they were damn late. And for good reason, the tournament was ending… soon. Very soon. The event that everyone was eagerly awaiting, as it gave any of these inhabitants the opportunity to be declared King or Queen of Valhalla both solo and in a team, the event that could take several years to happen again… was going to end. And a lot of the warriors weren't even on the board.<br/> There was a cavalcade all over the room, warriors putting on their armor, others clutching their weapons and running away as fast as their legs would allow them, dumbfounding those who, still at the table, hadn't understood. They ran, their guns clicking behind their backs, and they desperately tried to clear their minds. How many matches had they played? Their friendly games came to their minds, but those wins and losses didn't count during tournaments.</p>
<p>The first finally arrived in front of the arena. The doors turned on their hinges, happy to find their lost children. Latecomers could see Jiro snatch Nix's scythe (one of the few who had no interest in the recent debates) with his own and ship her off the map, where she was soon joined by Orion, ejected by an uppercut from Caspian.<br/>At that moment, the clock struck the end of the Tournament. The hall exploded with trumpets and the sounds of horns, to the almost general dismay. Jiro and Caspian had won the tournament.</p>
<p>"You little…" Cross muttered, immediately picked up by several others.</p>
<p>-You cheated!</p>
<p>-It's not fair !</p>
<p>-It's a ploy!</p>
<p>-Exactly, replied Caspian, a ploy. Who says strategy is not part of the Tournament?</p>
<p>He smiled brightly at the dismayed, and would have thrown them a rose or two - ultimate railing - if Jiro hadn't given him a reproachful look.</p>
<p>"There is no fun with you ..." Caspian sighed without ever breaking his smile, which quickly found an echo on Jiro's face.</p>
<p>-But, are you together or not? someone asked.</p>
<p>The crowd had to settle for a laugh from Caspian and a raised eyebrow from Jiro. A moment later they were gone, leaving behind a purple trail. </p>
<p>                                                                                                                              ****<br/>Some time later, Cassidy came across the entwined form of the two con artists, asleep in each other's arms by the edge of a river that meandered through the palm of Valhalla. She pondered for a moment all the possibilities open to her in terms of good joke. She hadn't been impacted by their little trickery, and had made an honorable score in the Tournament, but she remembered the scream of rage that Mirage had given when she saw her lousy score, and decided that even if they didn't do anything to her, they deserved a little lesson.</p>
<p>She stretched her lips in a mischievous smile, and grabbed her lasso.</p>
<p>Jiro and Caspian saw two sunrises before they could pull away from the tree Cassidy had tied them to, and in all honesty it wouldn't have bothered them if only Wu Shang hadn't found them and taken advantage of their precarious situation to lecture them about triumphing without glory, or something like that.</p>
<p>The looks and chuckles they got as they walked into the Great Hall after that incident told them that 1) their relationship was no longer a secret and 2) they had better train well for the next Tournament, because no one was going to play nice with them ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>